


I see the light

by DoomsdayMadeMeCry



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Beautiful Scenery, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intimacy, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Realisation, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sunrises, This two are so soft for eachother, Watching the Sunrise, nay they have the moment, shameless fluff, soft, this two morons have a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsdayMadeMeCry/pseuds/DoomsdayMadeMeCry
Summary: Roman, like a moron, realises he's silly in love with Virgil when he catches him watching the sunrise.“This is so beautiful” he smiled. His glance ended up on Virgil for accident, without processing what he was about to say.  “It’s breathtaking” Virgil opened his eyes a lot, in that cat-like soft manner of his, taking a quick side-glance.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 84





	I see the light

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Tangled's soundtrack and softness happened.  
> I hope you enjoy the fluff as much as I did writing it.

The night sky budged to the rise of dawn with a couple of golden gleams. From up there, the rooftops surged from the light and the fog like a lifesaver afloat after a shipwreck. The clouds were lit with amber transparencies over the vignette of the heavens’ gradient. 

Roman hugged himself. 

With the windows to the balcony open wide the frosty air of January ran free through the living room. All lights of the house were still off, the furniture of the room could be distinguished in a chiaroscuro that outlined them in orange and diluted darkness. 

Back to the ever-present rectangle of the window, the shape of a shivering hooded figure. 

He hesitated for a second, feeling as an intruder for catching what seemed like a very private moment. But, there was something in that atmosphere, in that tiny distant window, filling his entire field of view. 

It called for him. 

Approaching slowly, the muffled sound of his sleepers was the only proof of his presence. 

“Hey” he greeted Virgil in a low voice.

His darkened back turned around in a sudden move, showing the face of the man split in shadow and warmth. 

“Oh”. 

Roman couldn’t help a mix of a sigh and a laugh in reaction to the expression of fright he was met with. 

“I didn’t mean to intrude, I just saw you there coming back from the bathroom and I got curious”. 

As an answer, Virgil writhed inside of his hoodie, at the time he bit the dry peeling skin of his lips. 

“I see…” he finally spoke, not seeing, or, at least, not looking at him. “Well, I’m only contemplating loneliness and all of the things that could go wrong today”.

“Would you mind if I keep you some company while you catastrophize?” 

“Uh… fine, if that’s what you want”.

Virgil turned back to the way he stood minutes ago in a shy confirmation of what he’d just said. He hid up to the nose in the neck of his hoodie like a turtle. 

In the meantime, Roman’s leg went over the windowsill, one hand holding onto the frame and the other gripping the balcony’s railing. Once he found his balance at the other side, he caught the reason for his friend’s defensiveness. At the right corner of the balcony, on the lattice that separated them from a eight-story fall, were tens of different sized candles lit up. 

It smelled of vanilla. 

A shit-eating grin appeared on his face. 

The other looked from him to the candles and then back at him. He clutched the cuffs of his hoodie, rubbing the fabring in his hands. 

“Look, if you’re here to make fun on me you can just leave”. 

“Hey, I’d never!” he exclaimed with a hand on his hip while the other lay extended. “Not anymore!” he added noticing Virgil’s reprimanding expression. “I wouldn’t have taken you for the type”. 

“Oh, there we go…”

“Hey, no, honestly, it’s just a surprise, this is really nice I didn’t know you enjoyed this stuff, really good taste in… balcony decoration”. 

Virgil snorted and looked back at the clouds. 

“Balcony decoration. Not very creative this early, are we, Princey?”. 

“I’m just distracted” he confessed letting his body weight lean on the balustrade, giving his back to the gap between the opposing rows of buildings that comprised the street their flat was in. 

In a similar fashion, Roman’s pose antagonised Virgil's, who had his forearms against the iron, supporting his weight. 

Roman lifted his head and went for an appreciative sweeping motion, beholding the morning sky.

“This is so beautiful” he smiled. His glance ended up on Virgil for accident, without processing what he was about to say. “It’s breathtaking” Virgil opened his eyes a lot, in that cat-like soft manner of his, taking a quick side-glance. 

Roman fixed his eyes to his slippers with embarrassment.

“It smells like vanilla, and like cold, if that makes any sense. I like it how the air smells when it’s freezing, it’s something… I can smell the city too, in a way. Right now it’s so silent, but if you pay, really pay attention, you can hear the birds waking up and some of them even sing…” Virgil shrugged, making himself into even more of a cocoon. 

It was true. 

The fluttering of birds nesting on the rooftops resounded every now and then, and, almost as a ghost, a tweet. Roman gathered courage to look back at Virgil. This time, and rightfully so, his breath was really taken. 

His face relaxed into a peaceful one. He’d never seen him looking at nothing this fondly, almost in love with the sight. Virgil glowed in the morning haze, his features only enhanced by the lighting. Those eyes peeking in shy contemplation underneath his bangs. 

‘WOW’. 

“You can also see the Christmas lights of some people who just won’t take them off yet breaking the fog. The silhouettes of the chimneys almost don’t look real, it’s just like a painting, but at some point I know I’ll see one of them letting out smoke and suddenly it feels so true. There is so much people here. In every building, they’re alive and they’re sleeping right now. And… I’m here seeing this, feeling the cold and hearing the birds wake up. It’s…” 

“Beautiful” he offered, this time, on purpose. 

Virgil turned to Roman. 

“Yeah, but it’s grounding. It keeps me here when I worry…” Virgil stopped talking because of the look he was being given. 

Roman mentally scolded himself for his obliviousness. How had it taken so long for him to realise… 

“I…” the emo tried to find something to say to break the tension. 

At freezing point and drier than possible, Virgil’s hand could be described as such. Roman noticed this specially, given that it completely contrasted his own hand, tepid and soft. 

Touch should not taste sweet. 

Much like before with the candles, Virgil couldn’t make up his mind as to where to look. Oh, how much of a mess Princey’s hair was, all tousled from his interrupted beautyrest. He’d never seen him this gorgeously dishevelled. Looking at him was like watching the sunrise all over again this morning. 

“I meant you”. 

The side smile Princey gave him, a tiny bit of teeth showing, and his dimple dipping perfectly in his cheek. Those yes curving warmly. 

Virgil was done for, wasn’t he? 


End file.
